1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic scheduler, and more particularly to a scheduler capable of avoiding overlapped storage of same or similar schedules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally the scheduling is achieved most simply with a notebook, a schedule chart or a blackboard. These media are relatively convenient in finding eventually overlapping schedules at the writing of schedule information such as a date or a time, but are inconvenient for writing or changing a lot of schedule information. For this reason there is already proposed an electronic scheduler for storing schedule information by electronic circuitry, but such a scheduler is defective in the difficulty in finding the overlapping schedules since all the schedule information cannot simultaneously be displayed on a small display unit.